if only
by omega112
Summary: if only i had the guts if only he could see how perfect he and i could be if only i could tell him how i feel
1. Chapter 1

if only he could see i am the one for him if only i wasnt so shy to tell him how i feel


	2. Chapter 2

**MINA'S POV**

**(MINA'S diary)**

_**It started as a simple crush then it led to more as i saw him grow up more and more when i saw him today was with his sister Trina and i then realized it was more than a simple crush**_

**FLASHBACK**

**"MINA". trina had screamed.**

**"huh who what when where why"i said waking up from my daydream looking over at trina with a now sober look on my face **

** "I asked you what do you think i should wear to hunk nick mallories party so he will notice me"she asked me with hearts in her eyes**

** I fought the urge to roll my eyes knowing he wasnt going to notice her anyways"I dont know maybe a simple dress will do"i said while shrugging my sholders **

**"yes thats perfect im going to wear my pinkest dress i have"she nearly screams running over to her closet looking for her dress**

**i roll my eyes while her back is turned and looked out the window to see corey and his friends walking down the street i start to blush when corey looks over and see me staring at him and waves**

**"mina what are you looking at"comes over and looks out the window sees corey and closes the curtains and smacks mina upside the head**

**now snapping back to reality"what was that for"i said now rubbing the back of my head and checking for blood**

**"i hit you because you were getting all googly eyed for some reason and were zoning out you know that its dangerous when you zone out remember what happened last time you zoned out"**

**"yeah i remember how could i not"i said while hugging my knees to my chest **

**"mina im so sorry for bringing that up it just slipped out you know" she tried to comfort me but i still felt haunted by the memory of that night**

**"its not your fault i shouldnt have zoned out i need to be more careful ya know"getting up and walking to the window and opening up the curtains looking out at the sky"well i guess ill see tomorrow trina"grabbing my purse from her bed and starting to leave but and stopped by trina once more sighing i ask"yes trina what is it"**

**"just one question why did you start zoning out in the first place"i tense up and answer"its a secret i promise ill tell you in time"i give her a hug and walk away**

**END FALSHBACK**

**(MINA'S DIARY)**

**_well i guess i will have to tell someone soon about how i am in love with him and i know why to because he was always there for me before trina changed and before that night when it almost happened i hope i can control myself and i hope that I don't zone out because i really don't want another episode of what happened last time_**

* * *

**well there is chapter 2 hope you like it i know it is short but i will try to make the next one longer **

**please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Minas POV**

**(MINA'S DIARY)**

**_He noticed me today i can tell he cares for me but in a different way than the way i care for him i just hope i dont lose control like i did last time i had a major crush i just wish he would notice that i am the one for him and no one else_****(closes diary and sighs tired and exhausted)**

**(thinking to self)****_i wonder if trina is still up_****(gets out her cell phone and tries to call trina)**

**"Hello who is this and it had better be good it's almost one in the morning"trina says in a nasty voice i can hear that she is tired**

**"hi trina its me mina i couldn't sleep and i wanted to know if you wanted to talk"i say shyly**

**"oh hey mina i am just tired from nick mallories party i think he actually noticed me i mean he actually said hi to me so whats up with you"she says with happiness in her voice **

**"oh well i am just sitting hear in my room talking to you writing in my diary you know regular stuff"i say bored as heck**

**"oh well what did you write about in your diary is it about who you where daydreaming about earlier"she asked excitedly **

**"yeah it about him and other things you know like about how i need to be careful about catching myself when i start to zone out you know because you wont always be there to stop me"i say starting to tense up**

**"Well about that boy you like is it someone i know"she asked now out of the blue**

**if only she knew the truth"well it is someone you know but i cant tell you yet its too big"i say again like earlier **

**"well i'm like totaly dying to know ya know and you better tell me soon so i can help you ya know and i dont even care who it is you know even if it is nick mallorie"she says full of energy now**

**"ok one i know you will help me because i know i need lots of help when it comes to dating guys and two i cant tell you all i can tell you for now is that you know him and he is really cute to me and i dont want to hurt anyone because who i am crushing on is close to everyone"i say now starting to get quiet**

**"ok but i just wish you would tell me but i guess good things like this are worth waiting for ya know"she says calmly and i hear a car door slam and tires squeal across the phone **

**"what was that trina"i asked curiously **

**"coreys home he and his girlfriend Cristina went on a date and i guess they got into another fight i still wish he would break up with that bitch all she is is trouble oh no he's crying i think i should go comfort him what do you think"she asked me with worry in her voice**

**"yeah you should comfort him just switch to your headset and ill help as much as i can unless you want me to come over"now angry at Cristina for hurting corey enough to make him cry**

**"mina you might want to get over hear i can hear him bauling his eyes out in the garage i know you always have a way to calm down please hurry " she tell me and i can hear the pleading in ****her voice**

**"ok im grabbing my purse and coming over just try to calm him down however you can"(grabbing her purse and run out her front door to get to corey)**

**(thinking to self) damn you Cristina what did you do to my corey  
**

**wait when did he become mine **

**oh yeah when i started to love him **

**(hears footsteps approaching looks behind her to see kin kon and laney running twords her)**

**(out loud)**

**"what are you guys doing out this late"i ask them**

**"trina called us and told us what happen and we want to help especally me if its what i think its about"laney said with sadness in her voice **

**"ok but why do you have your bass with you laney"i asked her with curiosity in my voice**

**"oh yeah she said that corey might want to play a song afterwords he usually does ya know and they are usually good one to"she says with enthusiasm now **

**"well ok just set up while i try to calm him down thats why trina told me to come over"i say now opening the garage door and walking up to corey"corey hey corey can you look at me" i ask him **

**"ok mina"he says i see that he had indeed cried and hard too his eyes were now all poofy and he still had a couple tears on his face**

**"hey can you tell me what happened that made you cry"i ask **

**"not in front of everyone can we go in the house and talk mina ****i dont want to talk around anyone especially not lane** " he asks now pleading

**"ok corey we can talk in the house "he says**

***WICKED SAD TRANSITION***

**"ok what happened corey tell me the whole story"i asked now now sitting on the couch and letting him lay his head on my lap while fighting a giant blush**

**"well me and Cristina went on another date as you know we do every couple weeks like we have been doing for 2 years now and everything was going great then it went sour"he says**

**FLASHBACK**

**Coreys POV**

**"hey cristina you want to get some food"I asked her **

**"not now corey im thinking"she snapped**

**"ok just wanted to know if you are hungry didn't mean to interrupt your train of thought" i say now getting sad"what were you thinking about anyways"**

**"im just going to get it over with corey i want you to know something now dont get mad ok"she says in a monotone **

**"ok what is it"i ask now curious **

**"im cheating on you corey and its with your band mate laney i know that she is your best friend and all but it just happened ya know"she says still in a monotone but i can hear her trying not to cry**

**"WHAT YOUR CHEATING ON ME WITH LANEY HOW COULD YOU DO THIS AND WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN"i ask now furious **

**"it happened when you and trina went away for the summer a year ago we hooked up and went on a couple of dates and well we kinda fell in love im so sorry corey i didn't mean for this to happen" she says now crying **

**"WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME WHEN I GOT BACK FROM MY TRIP OVER THE SUMMER WHY CRISTINA I MEAN DID I MEAN THAT LITTLE TO YOU THAT YOU HAD TO PRETEND TO LOVE ME FOR THAT LONG I MEAN WE DID SO MANY THING FOR CHRIST SAKE WE SLEPT TOGETHER AND LET ME GUESS YOU SLEPT WITH HER TO DIDNT YOU"i ask and look into her eyes and see the truth"I GUESS THATS THAT THEN I GUESS WE ARE THROUGH THEN" i say walking away now**

**"not before this though"she says now stepping in front of me and kisses me hard then slaps me harder"now where through now lets go home"**

**END FLASHBACK**

**Minas pov**

**"so thats what happened to you that made you cry and thats why you dont want to be near laney"i say and he nods**

**"i guess i have to go face the music and confront laney any advice"he asks me**

**"yeah no mader how angry you are be happy for her she is finnaly found love even if it was your first girlfriend ok just be happy and move on ok"i hug him and blush **

**"ok thanks mina you always have a way of making me feel better"he gets up and goes to the garage**


	4. Chapter 4

**COREYS POV**

**(thinking to self)**

**well i guess it could be worse i mean cristina could have not told me and made it worse i guess i cant get to mad i mean i was gone for over four months and she must have felt so alone and needed someone to go to and laney must have been that someone well only thing to do now is confront laney i guess **

**(back in reality)**

**(walks up to laney and motions with his head to go outside so they could talk"so you and cristina are dating huh"she nods her head and i can see her start to cry"dont cry lanes im not mad anymore just a little heartbroken ya know"she then starts to cry**

**"core i know i should have told you but i didnt want to hurt you and i guess i ended up hurting you anyways but i want you to be happy for me though and i know thats asking a little to much but this is my first love and i want it to go good as long as possible" she says with sadness in her voice i then put my hand on her shoulder **

**"i am happy for you laney ill recover from my heartbreak in a week or two ok"i say and give her a reassuring hug and we both walk back inside **

**"well guys me and laney have settled everything and there are no hard feelings between us"i announce to everything then kin and kon come up and ask us what happened**

**"well guys cristina and i are through and she is with laney now and she had apparently been dating laney behind my back for over a year now but i put it behind me now thanks to mina"i say and walk up to mina and give her a hug and thank her again i pull back and see she has a big blush on her face but decided not to question **

**"well any questions you guys"kin and kon then raise there hands"yes kin"**

**"well what will you do now that cristina is out of your life i mean i thought she was your first love"he says matter of factually**

**"well i guess i will have to get a new girlfriend for starters and yes she was my first love but i guess i will have to get over it"i say while shrugging my shoulders"now whats you question kon"**

**"so if laney and cristina are dating then that means laney is a ..."he doesnt get to finish when laney answers him**

**"yes that makes me a lesbian kon but if either you or kon tell anyone before i tell them i will mash you both into mashed potatoes got it"she says with fire in her eyes**

**"ok ok we got it"they say while quivering in fear in a corner**

**"so what now core"laney askes me**

**"now we play a new song that i just came up with and i think you guys are going to like this one"i say and see kin and kon hi-five each other**

**"ok ready you guys kon if you please would start us off"i say while kon starts drumming**

_**tonight my head is spinning i need something to pick me up i've tried but nothing is working i wont stop i wont say ive had enough tonight i start the fire tonight i break away BREAK AWAY FROM EVERYBODY BREAK AWAY FROM EVERYTHING IF YOU CANT STAND THE WAY THIS PLACE IS TAKE YOURSELF TO HIGHER PLACES tonight i feel like a vampire its not right but i just cant give it up ill try to get myself higher lets go were going to lite it up tonight we start the fire tonight we break away BREAK AWAY FROM EVERYBODY BREAK AWAY FROM EVERYTHING IF YOU CANT STAND THE WAY THIS PLACE IS TAKE YOURSELF TO HIGHER PLACES(short guitar solo by corey)if you cant stand the way this place is then take yourself to higher palces**_**_ BREAK AWAY FROM EVERYBODY BREAK AWAY FROM EVERYTHING IF YOU CANT STAND THE WAY THIS PLACE IS TAKE YOURSELF TO HIGHER PLACES HIGHER PLACES TO HIGHER PLACES HIGHER PLACES TAKE YOURSELF TO HIGHER PLACES(SONG ENDS)_**

**"well what di you guys think"i asked everyone and they all clapped**

**"Well done core that's the best one yet"laney says **

**kin and kon just stand there with there mouths wide open then say in perfect sinc"awesome man where did that come from"**

**"i guess it just came from what i was feeling and the mood of the room at the time that and mina told me to be happy for laney to break away from it"i say and look over at mina who is blushing so i decide to ask her why he is blushing so much and see trina sleeping then get a idea "well thanks guy see you tomorrow i have to put trina in her room"i pick her up and start to go up the stairs when i see mina start to leave"hey mina can you stay for a couple minuets i need to ask you something real quick"she stops and nods i put trina in her bed tuck her in and walk back down stairs**

**"so what did you need to ask me corey"mina asks blushing **

**"Well i want to ask you why you are blushing so much i mean every time i see you are blushing about something i just want to know why"i say while thinking i know why i just need to hear her say it**

**she blusher even more and says"well im blushing because...**

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER HAHAHAHAHA **

**WHAT WILL MINA DO **

**WHAT WILL COREY DO **

**AND HOW WILL WHAT HAPPENS NEXT**

**EFFECT THE BAND AND THEIR EVERYDAY LIFE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Minas POV**

**(MINAS THOUGHTS)**

**_this is not happening this cant be happening please tell me this is a dream what do i do now do i tell him do i make up an excuse do i tell him im sick wait then he will check for a fever which means he will be touching me which means i will blush even harder ok mina think think _**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_fine i guess i might as well get this over with and have him reject me _**

**(back in reality)**

**"well corey the reason im blushing so much is well"i saw while playing with my hair and bitting my lip**

**"its because of what mina"he asks moving closer to me now **

**"well you see i might or might not haveacrushonyou"i say super fast so that he cant hear me**

**"huh i didnt hear you mina speak up"he says moving even closer now and i can feel my self feeling hotter and hotter on the inside**

**"well i might have a crush on you"i say in a whisper so low i can barley hear it when i see him move so close that his face is only about three inches from mine i can see the curiosity in his big blue eyes his beautiful baby blue eyes i fight the urge to kiss him right there and then as much as i could manage i can tell my face is redder than a tomato right now **

**"what was that mina say it one more time i didnt hear you"he says **

**"SCREW IT"i practically yell as i close the distance between us and kiss him hard i hear him gasp and i use that opportunity to stick my tongue in his mouth and taste him and i he tastes so good i then feel a certain emptiness in the back of my mind and i know im about to zone out so i break the kiss push him away grab my purse and run out the garage door back to my house where i run into my room and lock the door and begin to cry knowing i had probably ruined any chance i had to being happy again but remembered how good the kiss felt**

**COREYS POV**

**(coreys thoughts minutes before during kiss and after kiss)**

_**ok what is up with her i mean she is blushing a lot lately i mean i probably know why she is blushing but i need to confirm my suspicion(moves closer to hear her) **_

_**well now she is speaking to fast looks like i have to get closer so i can hear her correctly now she is blushing even more(moves even closer)**_

_**great now she is whispering guess now i have to get closer but not to close(moves so close there are only inches separating there faces now asks her again)**_

_**why did she just(dosent get to finish his thought when he feels mina kiss him)**_

_**oh my god she is kissing me(gasps and feels her tongue enter his mouth)oh my god her toung is in my mouth what do i do what do i do(dosent get time to react because he feels her shove him to the ground and can tell she is gone by now)**_

_**OH MY GOD SHE KISSED ME OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OK COREY CALM DOWN AND THINK ( calms down)**_

_**ok good news well now you know why she was blushing so much bad news she likes you more than a friend good news you might have a new girlfriend and she is good at kissing to bad news she is mina friend of my sister, sister to carrie, and one who you always go to when you want to talk and you just broke up with your old girlfriend ok good news well i kinda like her back but am not sure if its my head or heart talking bad news shes 18 and im 17 well that's not really bad but still age **_**_difference more bad news you probably just lost one of your best friends good news i have a sister to talk to who can probably explain this whole thing ok that probably the best news yet _**

**(back in reality)**

**"ok i need to do a recap on this ok one i just broke up with my girlfriend and find out she is going out with my friend laney two i thought mina had a small crush on me three i find out mina has a huge crush on me four she kisses me hard and leaves without another word five i have no idea what to ask trina for help tomorrow"sits on couch and thinks "well i guess there is only one thing to do now play my guitar"picks up guitar and starts pay Cliffs of Dover **

**(song ends)**

**"Well i guess i should go to bed"goes to bed unaware of someone who had watched the whole incident from the bushes**

**STRANGERS POV**

**"well i guess mina has found herself a new love well i will have to fix that now wont i"steps out of the shadows and looks down at his burnt hand"i still havent paid her back for what she did that night"laughs evilly **


	6. Chapter 6

**3 weeks later**

**coreys pov **

**"ok lets see what the possibilities are here"i say to myself **

**"one i tell trina he flips and destroys mina,two i dont tell trina and mina lives,three i dont tell trina and she somehow finds out and destroys mina"i say out loud not realizing trina at the top of the stairs**

**"tell me what corey and what was that about destroying mina why would i do that"trina says behind me scaring me half to death**

**"nothing i was talking about nothing"i say trying to avoid her**

**"corey you had better tell me"she says giving me a look **

**"no i cant tell you and i wont tell you no matter what you do or say"i say while backing up **

**"corey you sure you want to say that you know i can make you tell me what it is"trina says giving me an evil look**

**"no im not telling you"i say a little scared now **

**"ok corey you asked for it"trina says while tackling me to the ground and in my head i am thinking what have i gotten myself into**

**Minas pov**

**(minas diary)**

**_well i finnaly did it i kissed him 3 weeks ago and it felt so good i can still taste him on my tongue he tasted so good and i wish i could have more of him but i cant and i am stupid for thinking i ever will i mean he now knows what i feel for him and he probably thinks i am stupid for loving him i mean we are just suppose to be friends but after all the time i would feel more and more attracted to him he used to be a scrawney little boy with a guitar but now he is a buff handsome rock star and i am just a little nobody to him now that i ruined our friendship well i guess that is what happens when you let your emotions go wild _**

**__(closes diary)**

**"well its what i get for being so stupid for loving him so much that i cant get him out of mind"i say now feeling depressed and in pain on the inside i look around to see something to let it all out on then i see myself in the mirror and see a pair of scissors near the mirror i walk over to the mirror grab the scissors open them and give myself a little cut on the wrist**

**"that actually felt good"i say and feel the pain inside of me start to dissipate and give myself more and more cuts till the pain is gone and in the end i have a lot of small cuts on my wrist that are now bleeding i go to the bathroom and dress the open wounds when i hear my phone ring i see it is trina i answer it  
**

**"hey trina wassup"i say coley **

**"nothing much just trying to get info from my brother he wont tell me what happened last night between you two when i was asleep so anything you want to tell me"she says in a slight monotone**

**"well trina"i start to say when i hear"DONT TELL HER ANYTHING MINA SHE CANT KNOW SHE WILL DESTROY YOU AND ME DONT WORRY I CAN TAKE WHATEVER SHE CAN THROW AT ME"i then hear him get shocked"trina what was that"i ask**

**"oh i have a tazer and every time he resists i shock him a little nothing big"she says and my eyes widen and my mouth opens"thats it im coming over"i say and hang up i then grab my purse and grab my can of pepper spray just in case i had to mace trina**

**COREYS POV**

**"HAHAHA I WILL TELL YOU NOTHING HAHAHA"i say in a half drunk half laugh while my left eye twitches **

**"oh you will talk eventualy trust me"trina says while she charges her tazer again and shocks me again  
**

**"HA IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT AS I SAID BEFORE I WILL NOT BREAK AND I WILL NEVER TELL YOU"i say while in my mind i feel my resistance start to break**

**"oh by the way mina is coming over and she will probably tell me"she says then the garage door opens and i see mina come over to me i then see she has pepper spray in her hand she then maces my sister **

**"ah mina what the heck"she yells in pain while rubbing her eyes**

**"corey tell her what happened"mina says to me i then nod **

**"ok trina i will tell you what happened a couple weeks ago just dont freak out ok"i say to her **

**"fine just dont mace me again"trina says **

**"ok a coupl weeks ago when cristina broke up with me i told mina to stay behind after she was starting to leave when i was carrying you up to your bedroom so i put you in bed and came back down and i asked mina why she was blushing so much and she wouldnt tell me so i kept pushing her and she finally snapped and well she kinda"**

**"she kinda what corey"trina asked**

**"she kinda well she sorta well you see she"i say **

**"i did this trina"mina says while kissing me hard on the lips while forcing her tongue in my mouth just like that night i look over to see trina with a worried face and a shocked face**

**"well this was unexpected"she says and mina pulls back and looks at me with love and affection in her her and in my soul i can feel the same passion for her like he had felt for cristina **

**"can i talk to mina for a second corey"i nod and when they are out of the room i let out a good old fashion sigh i then pull out my cell phone and tell the guys to come over and tell laney to bring cristina because i have a song for her and a special new song that i made up last night i then sigh again and think well i guess im in love again**


	7. Chapter 7

**Trina pov **

**i pull mina into the other room and push her against a wall"mina are you crazy that's my brother you just kissed and tonged"i say to her in a low whisper making it sound as menacing as possible **

**"i know trina but i just couldn't help my self he is just so handsome and he taste so good"mina says i can hear the lust in her voice **

**"oh no you dont"i then smack her across her face **

**"what was that for trina"mina asks while holding her cheek **

**"i saw the look of lust on your face and dont deny it mina"i say now angry**

**"look just because i am in love with your brother doesn't give you a reason to act like this trina"mina says **

**"oh yeah it does your acting the same way you did with you know who mina i can see it on your face or have you forgotten what he did to you what he almost took from you and what he left on you"i nearly scream **

**"how dare you trina how dare you bring that up i will never forget what he did to me i never can"mina says to me in tears now**

**"how dare i how dare you i am speaking the truth mina and you know it i dont care if you love my brother but you are acting the same way you did with him and you know it"i say to her **

**"but trina its different this time corey might actually love me for me not my body you know"mina says calmly **

**"mina i know you have strong feelings for him but how does he feel"i ask**

**"i dont know yet trina i think he likes me but im not sure"mina says **

**"well find out first and go from there i wont stop you"i say and give her a hug and go up to my room**

**Coreys pov**

**the whole band had just got here and i see laney and cristina walk in holding hands **

**"hey core you said you had a song for cristina"laney says**

**"yeah its from the night she broke up with me and i have more than one song to play today one is for her and one for someone else"i say and see mina walk in"hey mina your just in time to hear the new song i have made up" i then drag her to the couch and sit her down next to cristina and whisper in her ear"try not to kill her ok"**

**"ok i have two songs ill start off with the one i wrote for cristina"i say and grab my guitar and start playing**

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

**the song ends and cristina just looks over at me with a look full of hate and anger"thats how you made me feel cristina deal with it"i then start struming again"this one is for you mina and this is what we are like to me"**

On the ground I lay motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep, is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die  
(I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

On this bed I lay, losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die  
(I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

**i end the song and walk over to mina who stands and gives me a hug**

**"corey i need to ask you something how do you feel abo-"she doesn't get to finish as i kiss her hard this time she gasps and i shove my tongue in her mouth tasting her and liking it a lot she then realizes what i am doing is real and she closes her eyes and kisses back our tongues battling for dominance **

**"whoa there you to your getting a little ahead of yourselves dont you think "i hear cristina say i can tell she is angry i then raise up my right hand and flip her off she then storms off with laney on her tail but i then hear laney say to me"thanks core i love it when she is mad makes thing exciting"they then leave i then break the kiss with mina much to her disliking **

**"hey dont want to get to ahead of ourselves"i say to her looking over to see kin and kon with shocked looks on their faces"hey guys can you like go home not to be rude but i would like to spend some time with my girlfriend"they nod and leave **

**i walk over to mina who is on the couch playing with her phone"well what you wanna do now"i ask her**

**"i can probably think of a few things"she answers and leans in for a kiss when there is a knock on the garage door **

**"laney probably forgot something"i open the garage to see a guy standing there he looks my age but has a burnt hand"may i help you"i ask **

**"yes is mina here"the dude asks me**

**"yo mina some dudes here to se ya"i yell to her **

**"who is it"she looks over and see the boy and pails instanly"OH MY GOD TRINA"she runs up to trinas room i see trina come down and her face pails too **

**"corey close the door now"she says and i try to close the door when the dude stops me by shoving against the door with his sholder i manage to get the door closed and locked but he still tries to get in he then yells "HEY MINA IM BACK AND THIS TIME YOU WONT BE SO LUCKY"he then tries to brak down the door i then run to my dads room and grab his shotgun i quickly load it and go back down stairs i open the door and the dude see the gun and runs i shot at him several time manage to nick his armhe then runs off into the night and dissapears **

**"and dont come back ya mother fucker"i then close the door and run up to trinas room and knock on the door "mina its me corey hes gone dont worry"the door then flings open and mina comes out and hugs me while crying**

**"hes back hes back i thought he was gone but hes back"she says**

**"who who's back mina"i ask her**

**"Mikey my old boy friend"she says"we use to go out but after he tried to do something i hurt him and he left"she says**

**"what did he try to do mina"i ask**

**"corey its time you know about Mikey Philips"trina says **


	8. Chapter 8

**minas pov**

**"ok well about 4 years ago i had a boyfriend his name was mikey we met in school"i said**

**FLASHBACK **

**"hey can we sit here"a boy asks me with three younger boys who looked at least 12 behind him "there is no where else to sit" **

**"sure im mina by the way"i say and hold out my hand**

**"im mikey this is john and coner"he says and shakes my hand**

**"i am going to guess your new here"i say **

**"yep all three of us we three are brothers not by blood though"he says**

**"well its good to meet you guys"i say **

**"well mina tell me why do you sit by yourself"the boy says**

**"well my friend trina use to be the scariest person in the entire town because of her temper but after a couple years she mellowed but people still fear her"i say like it is natural**

**"well then she is not the only one who can be scary when angry just wait and you might see"he says and starts to eat when trina comes up to the table**

**"hey mina who are these three good looking guys"trina says and i see the boys blush**

**"this is mikey,john,and coner there brothers not by blood though"i say **

**"oh how is that even possible"trina asks**

**"its because i protect them its actually how we met"mikey says **

**"oh how did that happen"i ask**

**"well one day at our old school i was walking through the halls and i see these two being bullied i knew they were new because they walked into big johnnys territory so they were being backed into a corner so i walk over and say stop picking on them johnny there new and he tries to hit me but misses and i hit him instead the fight lasted about five minuets but i was victorious and go up to the new kids and tell them that i would protect them and after a while we became like brothers at the school and at the orphanage"the boy tells me and trina **

**"oh you guys are orphans"i ask him**

**"not anymore we finnaly found someone who would adopt all three of us"he says **

**"oh yeah guess what trina mikey has a temper to so you guys should get along just fine"i say while chuckling**

**"oh trust me mina hes nothing compared to me"trina says **

**"we will see"mikey says**

**END FLASHBACK**

**"after a while we got closer and closer and we started going out then one night something terrible happened"i say to corey**

**FLASHBACK**

**"well guys lets go home trick or treating hours are over and we have tons of candy"mikey says**

**"ok lets take a shortcut"i say to him**

**"ok lets cut through that ally we should be close to home on the other side"mikey says**

**we start to cut through the ally when we are cut off by some guys**

**"well well well look what we have here three punks and two hot bitches"the ringleader of the group says**

**"hey let us through we just want to go home man"mikey says**

**the guy then pulls out a gun and points it at us**

**"did i say you could talk boy one more outburst like that will cost you"the man says and tells his boys to get our belongings **

**"hey man just let us go we just want to go home"mikey says**

**"i told you to shut up and you didnt listen now you pay"the man says and points the gun at him but at the last second points it at coner and fires and coner falls to the ground**

**"coner no"mikey says and goes over to him and tries to stop the bleeding then looks up at the man and tries to rush him and getclobered to the ground**

**"oh trying to be a tough guy huh well i can fix that"he then cocks the gun but at the last moment he is on the ground with mikey pumbaling him into the ground the gun falls and a shot is fired and john is hit mikey stops beating the man and goes over to john who is now lying next to coner i call 911 the ambulance get there but its to late**

**"no not you to john not you to i cant lose you both not yet common guy please wake up common please please dont die you guys"he says but they dont wake up the paramedics pull try to pull him off them"no no there not gone there not gone they cant be gone"he says and then turns around and hugs the paramedic holding him back and cries i then walk over to him and join in on the hug **

**END FLASHBACK**

**"after that he changed he blamed me for there deaths and started beating me"i say **

**"then one night he went to far"i tell him and force myself to remember what happened**

**FLASHBACK**

**"mikey im im leaving you i cant take it anymore"i say to him**

**"oh no your not not yet at least not till i get one more thing"he says and picks me up and throughs me against the wall i then know what he wants and fight back"ha fight all you want but you wont get away"he says while trying to undress me i then grab the nearest thing and smash it against his arm which happened to be a electric lamp the wire wrapped its self around his arm and electrocuted it burning it horribly i then kick him in the balls and run home as fast as i can**

**END FLASHBACK**

**"after that he left and i never saw him again"i say **

**"so thats why you paled when you saw him but what i dont understand is why your afraid of him trina"corey says**

**"well corey before he left he gave me a going away present the one he didnt get from mina and one more"she says and lifts up her shirt to show me a scar on her right side **

**"when did it happen"corey asks trina **

**"a week after he tried to rape mina he snuck into the house and raped me after knocking me out with cloraphorm he then woke me up and got a kitchen knife and cut me deep enough to leave a scar"she says to him i then see the look of anger in his eyes**

**"ill kill him the next time i see him i promise you that"he says to me and gives me a kiss i then motion with my eyyes for trina to leave**

**"i got to go do my home work dont stay up you to"trina says and exits when she is gone i stick my tongue in his mouth and he sticks his in mine as we make out there on the couch i then pull back and say"i love you corey i always will"**

**"i love you to mina and i will protect you forever"he says and we fall asleep in each others arms**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey im back sorry for not getting to you guys sooner i had major writers block and i just ran out of inspiration for this story ok now lets get back**

**PS this chapter might be very violent**

* * *

**Coreys pov **

**I woke up the next morning to find myself on my couch i then feel something press against my chest i look down to see mina snuggled against my chest i then smile and remember what happened last night when she told me about mikey and remember my promise to her i the gently shake her awake**

**"hey mina good morning"i say to her and give her a small peck on the lips **

**"morning corey what time is it"mina says and gets up and rubs her eyes**

**"I dont know but if i can take a guess around 9 o'clock time for breakfast how do waffles sound" i ask her **

**"that sounds great corey thanks"mina says to me then gives me a quick peck on the cheek and goes to the bathroom **

**"ok ill make a dozen for everyone"i say to myself and go to the kitchen and start making the waffles mina then comes out of the bathroom and goes over to me and hugs me from behind**

**"how are they coming corey they smell delicious"mina tells me **

**"well i got 3 more to go and they will be done then i have to wake trina up because if we have waffles without her he will probably destroy the world"i say and laugh at the last part i then finish the last of the waffles and walk to the bottom of the stairs"HEY TRINA I MADE YOU A DOZEN WAFFLES YOU BETTER COME DOWN AND GET THEM BEFORE THEY GET COLD" trina then pops up at the top of the stairs **

**"WAFFLES YAY WAFFLES"trina yells and runs past me into the kitchen i then laugh to myself and go and join my sister and my girlfriend in the kitchen where trina is devouring the waffles **

**"so mina how are they"i ask her**

**"these are really good corey where did you learn to make them this good"she says to me **

**"well my mom taught me it took me a while but i got them just right"i tell her we then all finish eating our waffles and go into the living room to watch TV when i look out the window and cant believe what i see mikey outside our house with a RPK pointed right at us "GET DOWN NOW"i yell and tackle them to the ground as the bullets start flying **

**"hahahahaha try and survive this one mina" mikey yells at us and continuies shooting at us i then wait for him to reload to make my move the drum mag then runs out of bullets and we all run to my dads study where i grab my dads M4A1 and his M1014 and load them as quick as possible i then toss the shot gun to trina and try to take a shot when bullets fly past my head i then tell mina to call 911 **

**"god damn it how did he even get that gun i mean it illegal for someone like him to have one right"i say and start shooting back at him along with trina**

**"i dont know corey lets just hold him off till the cops get here mina what is there ETA(estimated time of arrival)"trina yells to mina and fires her last shot **

**"there ETA is 15-20 min trina can we hold him off till then"mina asks and runs and gets us more ammo and gets trina a pistol from my dads gun collection and tosses it to her as trina tosses her the shotgun so she can reload it **

**"i dont know mina he has a duffle bag full of ammo"trina shouts and shots at mikey again and gets hot in the gut"ah god damn it im hit"trina yells and falls to the groung grabbing her gut in pain mina then grabs the pistol and shoots at mikey while dragging trina to safety i then take off my shirt and throw it to mina**

**"put pressure on that wound mina to stop the bleeding"i yell and shoot back at mikey i then hear the distinct click telling me he is out of ammo i then run twords him shooting and manage to hit his right arm making him fall to the ground i then run back to the study and grab the pistol and reload it**

**"corey what are you going to do"mina asks me i then look at her and say"what i have to mina what i have to" i then walk out and go over to mikey who is holding his arm which is bleeding pretty bad **

**"help me please help me"he begs me **

**"no"i say to him in a cold tone**

**"go ahead then kill me"he says i then press the gun to his head but dont pull the trigger"DO IT DO IT KILL ME DO IT"he yells at me**

**"no even after what you have done after all the pain you have caused my sister and girlfriend and yes even me i will not kill you because i know what has happened to you and i have been there i have felt your pain and i understand"i say to him **

**"how could you possibly understand my pain you who has never lost anyone in your life"he yells at me with venom in his voice **

**"yes i have i lost two older brothers to awar they chose to fight in i also lost my grandfather and grandmother to someone who wanted the paper in there wallet and i have lost one of my best friends in a drive by and last but not least i lost my mother to cancer so i know what loss is more than you and i got to say one thing accept it accept that they are gone dont fight it just accept it"i say to him**

**"so now what you let me go"he asks me**

**"no you shot my sister so im just returning the favor whatever you do dont flinch i dont want to waste my ammo"i say to him and then shoot him in both his legs"now you will lose your ability to walk for a couple of months when you are able to walk again i hope you will have learned a lesson"i say to him and hear the sirens getting closer i then go inside and pick up trina and carry her out to the paramedics then go over to mikey and hand him over to the paramedics when a cop comes up to me **

**"would you like us to press charges sir he did shot up your house and shot your sibling"the cop asks me **

**"no leave him alone i want no cops involved with him i want him to be cared for though i will pay for his recovery treatments now please leave"i say to the cop i then walk inside and go over to mina and pull her into a hug and say "he wont bother us anymore i promise you next time we see him he will be a changed man i can feel it"i tell her we she then goes home and i get to work on my now shot up house**


End file.
